mind games
by blackwood108
Summary: danny wakes up in a strange place surrounded by both friends and enemies. it all started with these strange dreams all involving Ember in them. what happens when a strange kid shows up and claims to be behind it. find out and read my other stories to find out what happens next. i dont own danny phantom or its characters i only own the OCs mentioned.


This I am doing for fun. It will also be part of a project I am working on. Please r and r. will still be working on Phantom soldier.

Mind games part one.

Dannys eyes slowly came into focus as he could hear someone calling his name. "Danny cmon Danny please be okay." He sat up only to realize he was sitting in a soft padded chair. He looked up to see his two best friends sam and tucker now faces beaming. "youre okay!" the both yelled grabbing him into a tight hug. Danny chocked for air. "yeah guys im okay alright?" he said now having been let go. "so the dipstick joins the living again huh?" Danny turned towards the voice already knowing the owner. "Ember?" he glared now transforming. "what are you doing here?" he asked.

Ember shrugged. "how the heck should I know all I can tell is you have something to do with it." she glared reaching for her guitar. Only to realize she didn't have it on her. "what the heck. Wheres my epiphone?" she asked. Danny smiled as he raised his hands to let loose an ecto blast only to have it backfire on him. "ouch." He said as sam and tucker helped him up. At that moment they all jumped when they heard a yell. "Ember are you there?" Ember turned towards the voice. "kitty are you okay?" there wasn't a reply though. At that moment there was a loud *snap* and at that moment Danny along with everyone else was inside a theater. A large black curtain was draped in front of them. Danny looked over to see sam and tucker on one side of him but one seat over was Ember along with the rest of his enemies on the other end. Ember glared at him. "okay dipstick we are sick of your games. Now cut it out!" she shrieked. Danny shrugged. "im not doing this." He replied.

"no I am." They all looked on the stage to see a small teenage boy with brown hair that reached past his ears and just a bit above his hazel eyes which were covered by a pair of black glasses. He wore a black sweater along with a pair of slacks and nice black dress shoes. He looked down towards his audience and smiled. "welcome everyone. Glad you all could come." He said clapping his hands together. They were all silent until Danny spoke up. "okay kid who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

I smiled back. "oh cmon Danny im 5 years older than you I am not a kid." I said smirking a bit. "and as for why you all are here id be glad to answer your questions." I said. I then snapped my fingers(everyone else realizing what the noise whas before.)and a nice lazyboy chair appeared behind me. "only everyone will have to take turns." I continued on as I snapped my fingers again having a side table and a cup of what appeared to be tea appeared. Ember spoke up. "okay moron first of who the heck are you?" she asked getting up from her seat. I smiled. "my name is Rex Blackwood. Although in this world I go by Elden." I answered as I took a seat taking a sip of my drink. This time johnny 13 sat up. "okay second question where are we?" he asked.

I smiled setting my drink down. "I thought for sure no one would ever ask that one." I said sarcastically. I sat up only to look at everyone ready to attack. I wasn't afraid. "first off though I need you all to sit down." I watched as no one did that. I sighed. "apparently you all are hard of hearing I said sit down!" with another snap of my fingers they all took their seats as if they were all pulled by strings. They all looked at me with confusion as I continued on. "much better." I said smiling. "now where are you you asked johnny?" I asked. johnny nodded slowly.

I grinned. "you are all in my mind." I replied. They all looked around and it was quiet until tucker spoke up. "wow its empty in here." He said laughing. I frowned and made my hand into a fist. At that moment tucker fell asleep. I put my hand to my ear for a while spoke up. "hey its quieter in here." I said jokingly. Quite a few of them laughed. Finally Danny spoke up. "okay Elden or Rex whoever you are why are we here?" he asked. I smiled. "I am here to talk about one thing." They all looked at me with confusion. I waited for a while before continuing on. "dreams." I noticed at once Danny and Embers faces. "can anyone tell me what dreams are?" I noticed at once a hand go up. "ah jazz go ahead." Jazz spoke up. "A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep." She answered. I clapped my hands. "couldn'tve put it any better myself." I said and with a flick of my wrist pulled out a small envelope and handed it to her. "don't open it yet." I said smiling. She looked at it hesitantly.

I continued on. "well what if I told you all what you have been dreaming lately I have been putting into your heads. Ember and Danny both stood up and shrieked. "that's been you?" they said in unison. I smiled and they both looked at each other blushing. "I think you two should probably come and talk to me in private." I said motioning them to follow. They looked at eachother hesitantly and finally started to follow.

We made our way into a small red room as the door shut behind us. Ember and Danny looked shocked as they looked around and saw nothing but books some labled childhood memories and stuff like that while others had chores and things to do in life. On the right lay a large black book on a small coffee table. On one end of the table was one chair and a black couch on the other end. I motioned for them to sit down. "please have a seat." I said motioning them towards the couch. They both sat on opposite sides of the couch. I sat In the chair. I wiped my glasses and picked up the book. "now let me just clarify something up here." I said smiling. "I need to make sure my hypothesis is correct." I said opening the book. I looked at them both who were trying not to get a glimpse of the other. "these are dreams which you both have each had at different times. At the end I am going to ask you which ones are your dreams okay?" I asked. they both nodded hesitantly. I smiled. "good now lets begin."

Outside of the room where the theater was it was now empty. Everyone who was there was now gone only two people sat in the middle of the audience. One had his batwings flapping as to fan the two and the other was all." The other replied. After a half a second the first spoke up. "rod?" the other boy looked up from his guitar. "whats up Jason?" he asked. Jason flipped his head back and sighed. "im bored." Rod smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "don't worry hell be done in a while. Just think about something happy." He replied. Jason started tapping his foot on the floor trying to keep up with the beat of rods guitar.

I pulled Danny into a separate room and closed the door behind me. "so Danny tell me which of the dreams were yours?" I asked. Danny stood there in awe. "all of them were." He replied. I nodded now writing down notes in my note book. "okay which one do you remember out of all of them?" I asked. Danny shivered. "the first one where I killed tucker and sam tried to kill me." He replied. I took the note and put it in my pocket. "okay wait right here for a second." I said now closing the door behind me. I then sat down in front of Ember who was In total shock. "okay Ember I just have a few more questions then ill wrap things up alright?" I asked as she nodded. "which dreams were yours?" I asked. she hesitated before answering. "all of them were." She answered. I nodded. "which one do you remember the most?" I asked. she looked at me flipping her ponytail to the side. "the one where the dipstick and I spent Christmas together." She replied quietly. I nodded again and put my hand on her shoulder. "wait right here ill go get Danny and well finish things up here alright?" I asked. she nodded in agreement as I told Danny to come in.

Rod finished up his solo as Jason sighed irritated. "okay next one. Boston more than a feeling." Rod smirked again as he started up the beginning notes. At the end Jason sighed again. "is there any song you don't know?" he asked. Rod shook his head. "nope anything Elden knows I know." He replied smirking. Jason shook his head. "yeah yeah. I know you're his musical half and im his…" he stopped to think. Rod smiled. "you're his tough guy side remember?" Jason snapped his fingers. "yeah that's it."

"what do you mean we have the same dreams?" Ember said in shock. Not anger but shock. I set down the book and looked at the two ghost teens in front of me. "well let me say this I can explain the situation to you two but it would take to long." I replied. They both looked at each other and then back to me. "therefore I have a solution." I said getting up. I indicated them to the door and continued on. "I would like us to meet every wednsday if its okay with you two?" I asked. they were about to protest until I raised my hand. "I know what youre both going to say and don't worry I already have a solution. I will call you both next week and we can meet up then okay?" they both slowly nodded in agreement. I smiled. "good now Jason rod can you help these two back to their homes please?" my only two friends in my whole head appeared and with one strum of rods guitar and Jasons swing of his scythe the two teens were gone.

(turns towards the screen.) "ah now the real audience arrives."

Jason:took you all long enough.

Me: (slaps Jason in the back of the head.)

Jason: ouch!

Me: rod would you like to do the honors?

Rod: sure thing boss. Rex Blackwood does not own Danny phantom or its characters he only owns the people in his head.(he points to himself and Jason.)

Me:follow my other stories to read the meetings called wednsdays with blackwood in every chapter of my stories I am writing I will be starting next week on wednsday. Tune in to find out how the meetings with Ember and Danny go. If any of you would like a guest appearance on the show to talk to either Danny or Ember please notify me through private messaging. Rod or Jason will ask you questions regarding your appearance.( snaps fingers and Rod and Jason disappear and the place goes dark.)


End file.
